


Constellations

by planetundersiege



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Constellations, Cute, Earth, F/M, Fluff, Night, Oneshot, Post War, Shiro Ship Week 2018, Stargazing, Stars, Voltron, prompt, shallura - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro ship week 2018: Day 3: Stars.Shallura.Shiro and Allura are stargazing.





	Constellations

“What do you call that one?”, Allura asked as she looked up at the pitch black night sky, filled with glittering stars. She pointed at a constellation, a constellation on Earth. Except for the stars and moon, the only thing that gave the couple some light, was Allura’s glowing altean markings.

“That’s the Summer Triangle”, Shiro said. “And over there is Scorpius, and Sagittarius”.

He knew the constellation on Earth like the back of his hand, seeing a familiar sky was a strange yet calming feeling, the beauty of such a simple thing as stargazing could bring so much joy, and this time he got to share the beauty with Allura, who had never seen the constellations of Earth before.

“That one’s beautiful, Sagittarius I mean. It reminds me so much of an Altean constellation, it had two more stars on each side at the top. We called it “Welin” because it looks just like one, it’s an animal like Kaltenecker, but thinner and has large horns, it jumps through the first fast and light. It also has a large lump on its back, it’s a shame I’ll never be able to show you one”.

“You know, that sounds a bit like an Earth deer, except the lump. And I get what you mean when I’m looking at it”.

“You do?”.

Shiro nodded, and then pressed a light kiss onto Allura’s forehead.

“Yeah. It’s nice being out here with you, it has been so long since I looked at the stars, and there’s no person I’d rather have here than you”.

Allura blushed, and Shiro saw how the light in her markings slightly increased, as it did when she was flushed.

“Takashi, that’s so sweet of you. I really enjoy your company too. It’s so beautiful”.

“Want me to show you some more constellations?”.

“Yes please”.


End file.
